


Go ahead Together

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 大一结束的Brett知道eddy考上了med，但不知道他的best friend竟然决定投身music……tsv初印象，第一篇breddy同人，存个档单纯为纪念一下
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	Go ahead Together

**Author's Note:**

> *breddy无差  
> （这篇在lof都没有预警……）

Eddy看着屏幕上QCGU的offer，哼着bach的BWV1006回复了邮件。不久之后明亮的琴声从卧室悠扬而出，每一个干净饱满的音符都让窗外炽烈的阳光更金黄灿烂。  
Eddy Chen以一张意料之中的完美offer，97%的med exam score和p1，以练习bach结束了这一年的纠结与阻碍。终于，终于，终于，他可以心无旁骛的投身热爱无比的音乐事业了。After his lovable sister，Belle，让他最终下定决心学习音乐的人——  
And Brett Yang.  
Brett Yang，比他大345天，当年神奇的和他参加了一个数学辅导班，神奇的坐到了他的旁边，神奇的发现对方都拉小提琴，并且神奇的在第二天的排练遇到了对方——  
乐团中最年轻的两个人马上打成一片火热。  
Eddy以一个漂亮的上弓结束了全曲。他正在考虑，要不要给brett发短信告诉他，自己已经成为brett的校友了……  
手机屏幕亮了，Brett的text。一如既往的简洁风：他和三个朋友明天要在一场婚礼上拉四重奏，二提今晚突遭不幸（手被钢琴盖夹了）无法参加，eddy能不能临时和他们搭个伙。  
很难讲yes这三个字母飘过大脑的速度和划过指尖的速度哪个更快。就曲子而言绝对不会出问题，卡农，婚礼进行曲，whatever——拉过至少二百遍，梦里甚至都能循环播放。Eddy的指尖却在点下蓝色的send之前停住了，他反手给brett拨了一通电话：“Hey，dude.”  
“Eddy.”  
“我注意到你好像还没有放假诶，大学时间这么紧张的吗？”  
“Nah……我只是一直忙着练琴。你明天……来吗？”  
“当然来”Eddy无声的笑了一下，“Ah by the way Brett...  
“这不像你的说话风格，你什么时候开始用疑问语气说话了？”

Brett刚刚结束一场比赛，现在正在回家的路上。一手精湛的琴技让他成为了当之无愧的第一名，将自己的名字光荣的写进了校史——当然，as an asian，“光荣”这个词只能是别人评价的时候用。他能做的只能是不断的practice，practice，成为梦想中的soloist。  
“——你什么时候开始用疑问语气说话了？”  
Brett的琴盒差点滑下肩膀，他及时抓住，但还是碰到了旁边人。“Sorry.”brett转向电话那边，“eddy我正在地铁上，时间地址我回家发给你……明天见吧。”  
Brett Yang，逃避问题典范人物，每次通过零信息量的回答瞒天过海。  
什么时候……brett当然不知道，不是eddy今天打趣他都不会发现自己平常用陈述语气更多。  
什么时候……  
到站，是eddy家在的街区。  
Eddy Chen，聪明，相当聪明，甚至可以说是天赋异禀。perfect pitch，对音乐敏锐又恰到好处的理解，文化课也好的不像话。只能说他六岁开始学小提琴的那天，钢琴痛失了一位潜在的天才；而他十七岁要去学医的今天，小提琴也正在无人之处呜咽哭泣。  
他什么时候开始愿意在eddy面前用疑问语气的？  
车门关上了。  
知道他医学考试全部超线通过的时候。

澳大利亚一月的草坪婚礼，Eddy正了正领结，尽量克制住翻白眼和拆下硬领的冲动。一旁的Brett注意到了这个小动作，Eddy也注意到了他的眼神，解释道：“都是汗。”  
“该死的一月。”Brett低声咒骂一句，坐到了二提的位置上。  
“？？？”Eddy震惊的看着坐下的Brett，“What——”  
“忘了说了，你拉一提。”看到他的样子Brett笑了，完全没有不好意思，“你不会要告诉我这几首曲子你忘了怎么拉了吧？”  
当然不可能忘，乐谱就差刻在DNA里了。  
“Dude……”Eddy慢腾腾坐在旁边，将打开琴盒，“我可什么都没准备。”  
“I believe you.”Brett拍了拍Eddy的肩膀。  
事实证明这位perfect pitch boi果然值得信任，除了汗流浃背，婚礼进行的十分成功。Eddy的琴艺并没有因为毕业倒退，细腻的乐句处理，更适于婚礼演奏的强弱变化，四重奏的其他两人无意识的，或者说自以为明白了Brett为什么主动要做二提。这位新伙伴的卡农让草坪洒满了十月里柔和的阳光。

Brett和Eddy一起吃过晚饭后散步回家。褪色的火烧云仍挂在天边，两人模糊的背影几乎和灰黑的人行道融为一体。  
“没练习？”Brett看向Eddy，故意撞了他一下，“Dude，你管这叫没练习？”  
“嗯，确实没练这几首么。”Eddy毫不客气的向他咧嘴展示自己的兔牙，“我每天还是会至少练一个小时的，取决于有没有考试。对了，你今天的门德尔松怎么有一段没处理强弱？”  
Brett呆住了：“哪一段……噢，想起来了，我走神了，全靠惯性，你懂。”  
“别了，你怎么会因为走神而不处理强弱。”Eddy撇撇嘴，Bret拉琴力度大，又是那种在演奏上追求完美的人，怎么可能犯这么低级的错误。  
“是真的。”  
“哦……那你有女朋友——不对，应该是暗恋对象了？”  
“WTF——”自认健谈的Brett被一句话噎到三秒沉默，无奈地笑了一声，“怎么会这么想？”  
“一般人不都这样吗哈哈哈，”Eddy调皮的挑了下眉，显然不是认真的，“好了，那换个问题，怎么要我拉一提？都不给我一个偷懒的机会。”  
“显然你更合适。”Brett活动了下脖子，“我昨天刚比完赛……这几天一直没怎么睡觉。”  
“Ahah，所以今天差点迟到——我猜，又是第一？”  
Brett耸耸肩。  
“Brilliant.”Eddy每次对Brett的赞美都是由衷的，生活中他从没见过比Brett练习还刻苦的violinist。转过街角，Eddy突然开口：  
“你看起来有心事。”  
青灰色与青蓝色在天上交织相间。  
“我真的很高兴今天能来拉这几首无聊的曲子，我听到Oliver，是那个cellist吧？他无意提到那位被迫营业的violist本来打算拉二提的。Poor guy，因为我还得忍受中提的无调性音乐——”  
“我想再好好听你拉几首曲子。”Brett停下脚，转向他。海风悠闲地漫步过夜晚的布里斯班，抚平他们脚下两块砖的罅隙，牵起T恤的一角。碎石平静的跌入池塘，微微地泛起层层涟漪。  
“毕竟……学医很忙，又很累，以后大概很难再看到你拉琴了。”长痛不如短痛，Brett也一向直爽。  
Eddy的表情让人难以捉摸，因为他现在几乎没有表情。这种情况，要么是他很认真，要么是他少见的生气了。  
“Is that all？Brett，dear Brett，I’m so touched that I even wanted to cry but I suddenly realize that I forgot to tell you I choose music as my major, not medicine.”  
Eddy笑了，正像是他拉的那首卡农，轻柔而温暖。  
“我没学医，我报音乐了，昨天刚被昆士兰录取。”Eddy故意撞了他一下，“Hey，开学和我一起去学校吧？”  
Brett像个木头一样杵在那儿，被撞了一下差点掉了背上的琴盒。他的嘴唇翕动两下，最终只是艰难的吐出几个字：“你学音乐了？”  
“对，小提琴表演，和你一个专业。”  
“你没学医？”  
“我没学医，我妈妈觉得我是偷懒才想学音乐，我证明了我能考上med，所以我来学音乐了。”Eddy像个七八岁的孩子一样左右晃了两下头。  
“你学音乐了。”  
“啊，Brett Yang终于不再用疑问语气对我说话了。Real Brett is back!!!”不是碍于手里的包和琴盒Eddy大概能当街模仿林赛边拉琴边跳一段，“我应该昨天收到offer就第一个告诉你的——那你现在还在想什么？”  
“想想你开学可以翘掉哪些课去练琴。”Brett向前走，Eddy跳了两下跟了上去。  
“啧，这就是你作为senpai能做的全部了？教新生翘课？”  
“还能告诉你，”Brett轻松的笑了出来，“准备好第一场表演拉viola.”  
灯火将他们的身后和前路照的如BWV1006一样明亮动人。

Fin.


End file.
